


La Retour d'Arthur

by barakatballs



Category: Merlin - Fandom, Merlin BBC
Genre: La Retour d'Arthur, Merlin - Freeform, Merthur - Freeform, YOU'RE THE VOICE, brolin - Freeform, i was going to edit it and make it longer, i wrote this like in 10 mins years ago, like really short, mega short, omg i used french, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakatballs/pseuds/barakatballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin needs him the most, Arthur will return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Retour d'Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy so I wrote this years ago and posted it on Wattpad. It's really short but it was made just to cheer up some depressed merthur fans. The title is French for the Return of Arthur

Merlin sits down, his hand wrapped tightly around a warm mug of tea. The coffee shop is empty with the exception of the warlock and the waitress. Merlin sips from his cup and focuses his gaze to the view through the opened window: the Lake of Avalon. Fourteen-hundred years and the lake has been still as a rock. Now and then Merlin doubts Arthur will come back. Why would he? The reign of kings and queens are over, now they just sit in Buckingham Palace. Merlin hoped something would happen this day: Arthur’s birthday.  
   
Nothing.  
   
Merlin sighs and gets up from his chair, leaving a tip on the table. He leaves the shop and gives the lake one last look. “Arthur you prat,” Merlin says, “Where are you?” Merlin turns his head and continues his walk when he hears something. A splash? Impossible. Slowly, Merlin turns his head and sees the lake rippling. The warlock looks closer to see something red: a cape bearing the crest of Camelot.  
   
Arthur is back.  
   
Merlin runs, faster than he’s ever run before. After all those days of staring at the lake, praying for a sign that Arthur, his king, his friend, would return to him and end these lonely days. As Merlin approaches the shore closer, a golden head lifts from the water, gasping for air.  
   
Arthur.  
   
Merlin runs deep into the water, hauling Arthur, still clad in his armor, out of the water and onto the grass. Merlin frantically watches the king regain consciousness. Arthur has a coughing fit and tries to open his eyes. Soon, Arthur’s eyes begin to flutter and he is greeted with the eyes of an old friend. “Merlin.” Arthur whispers in a hoarse voice. Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur, tears of joy streaming down his face.  
   
  
“When I thought all hope was lost, but here you are. You’re back. You’re finally back.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> I'm going to go back and edit and make it longer plus multi chapter  
> After I finish this pile of parksborn dammit


End file.
